Beckett's Red Bikini
by pampilot67
Summary: Kate and Rick are on their honeymoon. They meet a man and become friends. A simple dance causes a Media storm around them.


Beckett's Red Bikini

* * *

Kate and Rick are on their honeymoon. They meet a man and become friends. A simple dance causes a Media storm around them.

* * *

The sun was just reaching it peak, the temperature was in the upper eighties, and sky was clear and blue.

The traffic around the pool was at it max.

Strange as the warm gulf waters were only a few hundred feet away. What the ocean lack was that the pool had been a floating bar, and lots of beautiful woman who had no intension of touching water. That was except as in a mixed drink. Men sitting on both sides of the bar stopped drinking as a tall brunette, with dark curls flowing down her back, in a bright red bikini walked slowly to the dry side of the bar. It was obvious to every male at the bar that woman oozed sex appeal in waves.

Men who are married wish they were single. Those who were single drooled at the prospects of latching on to this thing of their desire. Standing almost six feel tall with out heals and over with them she stood out every where she went . But on the pool deck of this five-star hotel she was the hit of the day.

Her lightly tan skin was as smooth looking as silk. The shiny, bouncing long hair, in it rich chocolate-brown with strands of light blond thru it attracted the men's eyes to her face away from he body. The face with little makeup was real, nothing fake or improver by a surgeon's knife. Her face and body clearly spoke out that she was all real, just as her maker gave her the day she was born.

The red string bikini only helped bring this to all their minds. They all singled or married wanted her. The heat of the sun seemed cool compared to her fire.

The Goddess went to a small table for two and sat down. Several men planed their passage to her table all-knowing the must be cool to drive her away with the first words.

John a banker from Atlanta, GA was the first man to break the gap, in his most sexy cool voice he moved in for the intro.

"_Hi my name is John can I buy you a drink?"_

"_Thank you John, but no thank you. I'm waiting for someone."_

"_Can I be that someone till they arrive?"_

Smiling sweetly she replied.

"_I don't think that a good idea. My companion is not into sharing."_

"_Why not I buy you a drink and we sit and get to know each other, maybe become friends, till your companion arrives?"_

"_Your free to sit down. I do not need a drink, I have one coming thank you."_

"_So what is the name of the most beautiful woman to grace this hotel since it was built."_

She blushed slightly and smiled.

"_Your very pushy John, are you always this way?"_

"_I'm an investment banker it's inbred that we are fast to size up the possibility and move in before anyone else get their first to capture the prize."_

"_So you think I'm the prize, do you." _

"_Yes I do. You are the prize that every man here on the shore would like to take home to Mama if they could trust Dad."_

"_Very cute, but John I'm sorry you are not getting to take me home today, to mama or dad. I'm not on any market or for sale. My name is Kathryn Castle and this is my honeymoon."_

"_Well Kate if it does not work out give me a call, your just too good to let lost."_

"_Thank you John and my Husband is just coming in to the bar. Stick around and meet him he like investment."_

"_Thank you Mrs. Castle I think I will."_

Castle walked straight to the table Kate, and John, are sitting at and placed a kiss on Kate's lips.

"_Missed you."_

"_It only been an hour."_

"_I know it just when you are not near I miss your vibes."_

"_Rick This is John he's an investment banker. He tried to pick me up, but he is gentleman."_

John flushed slightly expecting something bad from the husband.

"_Well he has great taste in woman then."_

"_Rick your embarrassing John, he was only trying to make friends, then take me to bed."_

Laughing Rick said very loudly

"_John you and more than half the men at the bar had the same idea. I have the same idea. Kate is very beautiful and in that bikini she show a lot of heat. So give me your card and I'll have my money man contact you in a week or so."_

"_Rick I don't have a card on me, can I drop one-off at the desk for you?"_

"_John we are having dinner in the hotel Restaurant tonight come join us and get to know us."_

Taking a moment John thought were wild. Yes he did want to see and talk with Kate, but her husband had a strange way about him trying to pick up his wife. He would Google him when he got back to his room.

"_Thank you Mr. & Mrs. Castle, what time would you be dinning tonight?"_

"_At eight is our reservation, I'll call and change it to three, unless you bring a date."_

"_A date to eat with Kate I'm not that foolish. No woman in their right mind would dare to sit at a table and compete with Kate's beauty."_

"_Ok see you at eight than have a good afternoon John."_

"_Same to you too, at eight sharp."_

John walked backed to the bar. And the questions began.

….When John got back to his room he Googled Richard Castle He was very happy to see that he was rich, and had had a lot of investments. As a last thought he did a search on his wife. He was very surprise to see she was a police detective in New York City, a very good detective.

He also noted that this was Rick's third wife.

Diner will be very interesting.

Their dinner went well they talked a lot about each other. When there done they moved to the lounge . It had a live band that seem real good. Castle danced with Kate for four songs.

Then he and Kate returned to the table. Theyre joined by a friend of Rick and the engaged in talks of the past and plans for the future.

It was Kate that mention that Rick and Dave, Rick's old friend were cutting her and Kate out. It was Rick who suggested that John dance with Kate. Kate and John danced for a long time, most of the night. By the last dance they both had found the rhythm of the dance and together flowed together as one.

Castle found no fault with John dancing with Kate, and both enjoyed their time together.

It was fans, and non fans who started the media storm. A lot of them took multi pic of John and Kate dancing. Some of the pictures were very misleading, taken at odd angles. Sum gave the appearances that their was more than dancing going on.

John went home and Kate and Rick finished their honeymoon and returned to New York City. Castle started a new chapter for his latest Heat book .Kate went back to work at the 12th.

They both were not ready for the media storm that been brewing for the last week. The storm was going to put pressure on their new union.


End file.
